<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legendary by DragonSlayer16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962234">Legendary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer16/pseuds/DragonSlayer16'>DragonSlayer16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Legendary Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer16/pseuds/DragonSlayer16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon are incredible creatures, with even the youngest specimen possessing powers and abilities that mystify humanity. that's why people like Red, an aspiring trainer, have set their young lives to meeting, studying, and befriending as many pokemon as possible, this is his journey, how one teenaged boy from Kanto can become legendary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legendary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the trademarks involved with it, those are owned by the pokemon company, by gamefreak, and by Nintendo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you seek to be a trainer?”</p><p> </p><p> He takes a moment, to think about the question, rolling different answers across his tongue, looking past the assistant, at a wall. </p><p>“Well?  We don’t have all day.” </p><p>“Pokemon are the most important thing in the world, and we don’t know nearly enough about them, and for all the professor's brilliance, he’s just one man, many need to study, to discover, and to befriend pokemon like he has.  if we seek to actually learn all we can, then the professor needs a trainer like me.” </p><p>Before the assistant could reply, he continued</p><p>“And anyway, with all the technology, and advancements Oak has created, we’re in the best possible position for new trainers to learn and befriend pokemon. So, that’s why I want to be a trainer.” </p><p>He finally looked at the assistant, who at this point had stopped taking notes, and was staring at him, his expression unreadable. </p><p>They stared for a long time, he didn’t know for how long, seconds, minutes, hours, it all felt the same to him. Before finally, the assistant blinked, and offered a small, almost tired smile. </p><p>“Well, you’re fired up, aren’t ya? This isn’t an interrogation, you know.”</p><p>He looked down at that, and turned a bit red, in embarrassment. </p><p>“It’s a heavy question, ya know?” he mumbled. “I just really want this, ok?”</p><p>The assistant laughed, and stood up, for the first time in this interview, he actually looked like a person, rather than some terrifying judge, who could send him away at any moment, deeming him not fit for this responsibility.</p><p>“C’mon, I'll lead you to the old man, let’s talk pokemon, who do you think you’ll pick as your starter?”</p><p>Red smiled at that</p><p>XX</p><p> </p><p>Holding the door open for him, the assistant smiled, before shouting into the laboratory </p><p>“Rise and shine, old man! We got a trainer for you” </p><p>Oak straightened up from his desk, he was clearly writing notes of something, enthralled by his own work, he turned around and smiled</p><p>“Oh, hello there! Sorry i forgot about your appointment today, i just discovered something brilliant, this morning, and i had to write it down” </p><p>Oak is a tall man, not a goliath, by any standard, but standing straight up, compared to Red, he seemed gargantuan. Bright white hair, almost whiter than his labcoats, well the clean ones, the labcoat he was wearing right now was pretty filthy. Covered in dirt and wet stains and burns, His shirt and pants, red and light brown, respectively, were also filthy, he was obviously a very active old man, and he beamed at Red, and gestured him to follow</p><p>“Come along now, Red. I hear you’re pretty passionate about becoming a pokemon trainer, so was I, you know, when i was young. Back then we didn’t really have a title for trainers, we didn’t even have pokeballs! But i always knew i wanted to work with pokemon” </p><p>Red smiled, and nodded, before speaking up</p><p>“So did I, sir, I guess that makes us similar, then.”</p><p>Oak grinned, “I couldn't agree more, my boy. Now! Let's check out some pokemon”</p><p>Leading him towards the end of the lab, Red saw a table, covered in things, but the most notable to him, being 3 pokeballs. </p><p>“Now, before we talk starters, there’s some things I have to show you” he picks up a small device, to the side, and hands it to Red. “this, as you know, is a pokedex, it can record and tell you about almost every pokemon in the world, as well as log information about any new potential pokemon you may discover, take a look in it, if you could” </p><p>Red did as he was told, and turned the pokedex on, a pokeball appeared on the screen, before opening up and flashing a white light across the screen, before displaying multiple different options. </p><p>“Now, if you could, please go to trainer preferences, and select your gender, name, and language preference, all that fun stuff”</p><p>Red followed Oaks instructions, and as he finished, a globe appeared on his screen, with the question “which region database would you like to access?” </p><p>Oak, who moved away from over Reds shoulder, picking something else up from the table, called out to him “select kanto, please, you can access any other region if you ever enter them, but for now, kanto will be all you need”</p><p>Looking up from the pokedex, Red walked over to where Oak was “i’ve finished, sir.”</p><p>“Good, good, i’ve finished calibrating this next device, for you.”</p><p>Turning around, he held a device that Red wasn’t familiar with. A  small, cylinder like device in his hands, about the size of a small drum. It was red and white, with a screen on one side, and what looked like a small hatch on the top. </p><p>“This, is one of the greatest innovations in pokemon storage, to date. You know the PC storage system, correct? That there’s one in almost every pokemon center, and that they can be used to transfer pokemon to yourself, and to any professor or pokemon center in the region?” </p><p>Red nodded, slowly starting to grasp what the box may do</p><p>“This functions similarly to a PC, it can hold just about as many poke balls as you want” and to demonstrate, Oak held up his pokedex, and tapped a button, with an empty pokeball flying out, into Reds hand. </p><p>“Hand me your pokedex? I’ll connect them towards each other for you” </p><p>Red gave him the device, and oak tapped a few buttons on it, and both the screen on the pokedex, and the screen on the box, flashed. </p><p>“There! Now, counting the pokeball that just flew out, there’s 10 extra balls in this machine, you can use it to store those, and any captured pokemon you want, you can also hand this to a nurse in any pokemon center, and they’ll be able to heal the pokemon inside” </p><p>Red nodded, grinning. “this is great, professor, i don’t know what to say”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, these’ll become standard, sooner or later, and of course, there’s still some things you gotta do with a regular PC, like send any pokemon you may want me or others to look over, but it’s brilliant, and i’m happy that a trainer like you should have it”</p><p>Red nodded, feeling ecstatic, excited, and scared, all at the same time</p><p>“Now, i suppose we’re going to have to address the donphan in the room, your starter pokemon” </p><p>Red smiled, and said “well, sir, i actually have a request, if that’s all right”</p><p>Oak, smiling back at him, replied “of course, what would it be?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first ever fanfiction, ever, influenced by one of my favorite game series. i know it seems short, but I'll probably type more a second chapter later please do comment down below if you liked this fic/where I may be going with it. this is going to be very similar to the games, with my goal being to have red involved in the story of every main game, with some notable differences, to make things make just a little more sense. to me, at least. this fanfic goes out to everyone who was a fan of pokemon generations, and for everyone who wants to catch them all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>